The hydroboration reaction, discovered by the author and his students, has made the organoboranes readily available. Recent developments have extended the applicability of the reaction to the syntheses of cyclic,polycyclic and various types of partially alkylated and mixed organoboranes. Our recent studies of their chemistry have revealed the remarkable potentiality of the new group of intermediates, the organoboranes, for organic synthesis. The carbonylation and the 1,4-addition reactions of organoboranes and a variety of transformations of alpha- heterosubstituted organoboranes combine to constitute a remarkably simple and highly versatile synthesis of carbon structures often in a stereospecific manner. These developments promise to make the organoboranes the reagents and intermediates of choice for the syntheses of simple and complex organic compounds, such as are required in the biochemical and pharmaceutical studies. It is proposed to continue a study with the following two major objectives: 1. to be able to synthesize organoboranes with desired structures; 2. to explore the chemistry of such organoboranes so that they will be useful to achieve stereospecific synthesis of organic compounds of biochemical and pharmaceutical significance.